ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler (video game)
Howler is an American supernatural-comedy video game, being the first installment of the Howler video game series. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS on October 30, 2007. Synopsis After getting bitten by a strange wolf while being out with his friends, he ends up having the ability to turn into a werewolf at night. Soon, things get worse for him when a monster hunter named Jeanette sees him and attempts to go after him. After making friends with a group of supernatural creatures, Howler tries to save himself and all of the innocent supernatural beings from Jeanette while unintentionally getting himself into other supernatural threats. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Mayor Vlad Dracula' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a vampire who is the mayor of the forest all of the supernatural creatures in Shadow Falls live. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. Antagonists *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. She is the main antagonist of this game. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. He is basically a recurring character. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - a ghostly knight figure who tries to take over the Shadow Falls forest. *'Headless Horseman' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a headless horseman who wants to scare people. *'Mr. Impton' (voiced by John Kassir) - a greedy Imp who loves to steal for fun. *'Gold Statue' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a golden living human statue who guards a cave. Enemies *'Jeanette's Guards' - guards that work for Jeanette. *'The Imps' - imps who accompany Mr. Impton. * Quotes * Worlds Gameplay Trivia * (W.I.P.) Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Category:2007 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Howler Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas